


The Big Day

by larkafterdark



Series: Weddings [2]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Almost Cold feet, Established Oliver Queen/Felicity Smoak, F/M, Fluff, Love, Romance, Wedding Fluff, Weddings, barry too but barely, donna and felicity bonding, momma smoak - Freeform, olicity - Freeform, wedding fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-25
Updated: 2015-07-25
Packaged: 2018-04-11 02:56:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4418405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/larkafterdark/pseuds/larkafterdark
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They're finally tying the knot, but Felicity can't help but feel like something's not right, like she's missing something.<br/>*Possible olicity Wedding-fic series*</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Big Day

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! So I don't often write fan fiction but I thought this was a cute idea to lemme know how you think! Sadly I do not own Arrow or any of its characters

Felicity was only a little nervous.

She was only about to marry the man of her dreams, the man she waited years for and loved with every fiber of her being. Why should she be nervous?

“You look amazing.” Thea smiled as she finished arranging Felicity’s hair. Felicity had named Thea her maid of honor and Lyla and Laurel her bridesmaids right when she and Oliver had gotten engaged, and they hadn’t taken their jobs lightly. Some tabloids still reported about her famed bridal shower.

The bridesmaid dresses were, as per Felicity’s order, dark green, light and strapless, perfect for their sunny island wedding. Felicity smiled nervously, trying to stamp down the feeling in her chest.

“Can I come in?” a gruff voice came from the door.

Deciding on who would walk her down the aisle was near impossible. Diggle, Captain Lance, Walter and even Roy offered to walk her down, and she hadn’t decided until a week before the wedding who it would be. Diggle was an obvious choice, he’d been her best friend and looked after her for years, but then there was Lance, who was everything a father should be to her, and over the years they’d become closer than blood. Walter was a good friend of hers too, but he was more of a friend than a family member, and Roy was more of a little brother to her, as well as one of Oliver’s groomsmen.

All was resolved when she found out Digg was ordained, and agreed to officiate the wedding.

She couldn’t craft a better scenario, Lance walking her down the aisle, one best friend doing the ceremony as she married the other, surrounded by seventy friends and family members.

So why was she so nervous?

“Come in.” she said, her voice hoarse as she stared at herself in the mirror. Captain Lance entered, looking regal in a sleek black tuxedo, and shooed her bridal party out the door.

“You look nervous.” He squinted at her. “Do I need to make any announcements?” Felicity let out a breathy laugh.

“No, no I’m not a flight risk. I just can’t settle down.” She turned to him, her shaking hands clasped in front of her.

“Well, if it’s any consolation, on my wedding day I almost threw up on Dinah’s shoes.” Again Felicity laughed, this time more genuine.

“Thank you, Captain.” She smiled. “I don’t know- I just feel like I _am_ ready, more than I’ve ever been, but I’m missing something. Everyone we love is in the wedding, everyone we invited is here, even my mother, and I just don’t know why I don’t _feel_ ready.”

“Listen, kiddo, you’re never gonna be ready. It’s always gonna be new and scary but that’s what makes it good. It keeps the love alive. Now, we have to get you down that aisle in twenty minutes and I need to find your mother. Can I call the cavalry in now?”

Flattening the front of her gown, Felicity straightened her back and nodded. “Send em in.” Captain went out in search of Felicity’s mother, who was delivering the veil, and Lyla went in search of Digg and Sara, who at four years old was the flower girl.

“Do you mind if Robbie joins us? Roy said he keeps pulling stuff off tables and climbing on Diggle.” Thea asked with her phone wedged between her tilted head and shoulder as she stuck pins in her hair.

“Yeah, sure, no problem.” Felicity smiled. Her nephew-to-be and ring bearer was by far one of her favorite people, nearly tying with Oliver.

A few minutes later a three year old was running around the poof of her gown being chased by a laughing Laurel.

“I can’t wait until I have one of my own.” Laurel said when she caught Robbie, lifting him in the air.

“Well, try to get married first. Ollie almost killed Roy when he found out I was pregnant.” Said Thea, who married Roy early in her first pregnancy four years prior. She kept flitting around Felicity, adjusting the layers of tulle on her massive ball gown. Her mother had a say in which dress she’d chosen, as had Thea, and so when she’d walked out in what she had to admit was the most gorgeous dress she’d ever seen, Thea was already swiping her brothers credit card.

“Ladies, time to get going.” Lance called through the door.

“One second! Lis, come here.” Thea pulled Felicity away from the floor length mirror and towards the makeup bag sitting near the window.

“For my new sister.” She pulled from the bag an antique comb, a flower with sapphires lining the petals and a diamond lodged in the center.

“Thea-” Felicity began to protest.

“You’re a Queen now Felicity, and with the name comes some bling.” She smiled as she slid it into the seam of the low bun in Felicity’s hair.

“Thank you.” Felicity breathed, touching the comb with light fingers.

“No problem, you’re my sister now.” Together, Laurel joining them at the door with Robbie on her hip, they exited the bridal suite and walked down the hall and into the venue’s lobby. When they reached the doors that would lead out to Felicity’s future husband, her future life, she stopped in her tracks.

“Alright Ladies, I’d like some time with the bride, go find the groomsmen.” Captain Lance came around the corner and into the lobby, shooing the girls down the hall before they could notice Felicity’s hesitation.

“I’m ready, I am, I promise.” Felicity squeaked breathlessly, moving to run a hand through her hair but stopping herself.

“I’m not the one you have to convince.” He gave her an ‘I see what you’re trying to do’ look “I can’t find your mother anywhere, I guess we’ll just have to go veil free, that is if we’re still going.”

“My mom, I need my mom. I need to talk to her.” Felicity’s voice went up a few octaves as she spoke.

“Alright kid, I’ll keep looking, just, stay calm.” Lance have her arm a reassuring squeeze and took off down the hall. Felicity tried to catch her breath, attempting to ward off a full blown anxiety attack, and swung around to face the window behind her. Through the textured glass she could make out the rows of chairs, the aisle, and the distorted image of the arch. She wanted this, she knew that much, but she had to speak with her mother first.

Right as the though went through her mind, the doors into the hall were thrown open. Her mother entered in a flurry, a box in one hand and the other leading Oliver, who was walking with his eyes firmly shut.

“Oh! Honey, we just got here, I had to get Oliver here to drive me all the way to the airport to get your veil on time but don’t worry, I made him shut his eyes in case we passed you.” Her mother grinned, proud of herself.

“Hello, Felicity.” Said Oliver, who with eyes still closed waved (in the wrong direction) at his bride. He heard her laugh and return his greeting before being led away and outside.

When Donna shut the doors she rushed down the hall to her daughter. Something was wrong.

“Honey, what is it? Is it the veil? I have it, see?” She opened the box and began to ruffle through the tissue paper when Felicity stopped her.

“Stop-mom. I need to know, when you married dad, how did it feel? Did you have any- any inkling that things would turn out the way they did?”

“Oh, Felicity” her mother smiled at her somberly “Oh course I knew things could turn sour but I wasn’t gonna let that ruin what could’ve been! And even though you’re father and I didn’t work out, I still got you out of it, didn’t I? Either way, you are not me, and Oliver is certainly not your father. You’re both smart and kind and you two love each other like nothing else matters. And when you’re in love, nothing else does! Trust me, you two will be just fine.” She assured her daughter, taking her hands and covering them with her own.

Her anxiety beginning to fall away, Felicity realized the truth of her mother’s words. She wouldn’t make her parents mistakes, nor would Oliver make the same mistakes as his parents. They could do this. Hell, they were going to do this.

Felicity ripped her hands from her mothers grasp and threw her arms around her. After the briefest second, Donna returned the gesture as well as she could over her daughters gown.

A moment later they were broken up by nearly the entire bridal party rushing down the hall.

“There you are, we need to go, now or never.” Lance said as he, along with the bridesmaids, reached them, out of breath and hunched over just a little.

“Hold up, dad, we still have to do the veil.” Laurel retrieved the open box from Donna and pulled the veil, made of fingertip length tulle, from the box.

“Oh, it’s gorgeous.” Thea crooned as she helped Laurel place it carefully at the crown of Felicity’s head.

“You look great, kid.” Lance complimented her, smiling lightly.

“Now we really have to go.” Lyla, ever the punctual one, shooed them down the hall to the door that led out to the beach aisle, where the boys were waiting.

“Felicity, you look-“

“Amazing, I know. Let’s get me down the aisle.” She cut off Diggle, who just laughed and nodded.

“Alright, let’s do this.” He took Lyla’s arm and, at Thea’s instruction, walked down the aisle, splitting so Digg took his place as minister and Lyla stood off to the side. After sending Laurel and Barry (who had somehow managed to arrive moments before the ceremony despite his speed) down, Thea handed Felicity her bouquet of calla lilies, which had been waiting in an icebox by the door, before grinning excitedly at the bride and going down the aisle with Roy.

“Alright, I’m gonna go sneak into the back row” Donna began to sneak out the door as Sara started down the aisle with Robbie, but was stopped by Felicity.

“Mom, I want you to walk down with me. I want both of you to give me away. I know it’s unconventional but-“

“You two have never been conventional, I think it’s a great idea.” Lance agreed, taking Felicity’s left arm.

“I’d- I’d love to.” And so Donna Smoak, close to tears in a skin tight hot pink dress, took her daughter’s other arm and started her walk down the aisle.

The more Felicity walked, the looser the knot in her chest got. When she reached the aisle, she didn’t notice everyone stand, or the way some people stared at her or stared at her mother. All she saw was Oliver. Oliver who was standing with clasped hands and a gleam in his eyes that had her suspecting he was starting to tear up. Oliver who loved her, and who she loved with every fiber of her being. Oliver who she knew saw her and only her.

So when she reached him and her mother and Lance handed her off with kisses on the cheek and hugs, Felicity was tearing up too.

She barely heard herself say the words, barely looked down at the crumpled paper she’d written her vows on, but instead hung on his every word. She listened intently to his voice as though trying to memorize each word he spoke.

“By the power vested in me, I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride.” After what seemed like an eternity, Digg’s words broke into her trance. And when Oliver- when her husband- took her up into his arms in front of her mother and his sister and all their best friends, oh boy did she know.

She was his. He was hers. Everything was right.

**Author's Note:**

> So what'd you think? Love it? Hate it? Wanna hit me with a chair? Lemme know down below!


End file.
